Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow (ウェーブ・ザ・スワロー, Uēbu za Suwarō) is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is an anthropomorphic swallow and is the technical and mechanical expert of Team Babylon of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. She is the daughter of the tech expert of the previous generation of Babylon Rogues, which she takes after, and takes care of her groups' customized Extreme Gears. Because of her knowledge on Extreme Gear, Wave is brimming with self-confidence and can be a bit of a trash-talker and highly critical of others' work with Extreme Gear. She hates thick-headed or stupid people and she tends to give advice only she can understand. Regardless, Wave is level-headed and serves as the voice of reason in Team Babylon and the Babylon Rogues, though she is often mistreated by the other members. "Well, I never imagined anyone who would enter the race with such a piece of junk!" :—Wave the Swallow. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Bella Hudson (English), Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Kate Higgins (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Purple, Dark Purple, * Skin Color: Heliotrope (eyelids) * Skin Color: Golden (beak) * Eye Color: Cobalt Blue * Age: 18 * Height: 110 cm. (3' 7") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Because of her knowledge, Wave is brimming with self-confidence. She is very arrogant about her expertise at Extreme Gear, certain that no one can match her in this field. She is a super-achiever and holds very high standards for how Extreme Gear should be and never hesitates to dismiss others' Extreme Gear as 'junk'. She takes great pride in her skills and is passionate about her profession, becoming indignant when someone insults or blames her work for their own failures. She has a keen eye for detail, takes notice of everything, and hates thick-headed and stupid people. Also, she tends to give advice using terminology understandable to only herself and not others. Naturally, this causes tension and frustration between her and others like Jet. Wave often refuses to admit others' talents with Extreme Gear mechanics due to her dislike of anyone who could rival her. She often hold back on her compliments and will either continue to dismiss or deny that the person has any skill at all to cover up any sense of generous gesture she may hold. In the cases she does give compliments, she will disguise them as insults. It is only in the rarest of cases that Wave gives well-meant compliments. While generally fun-loving like the rest of the Babylon Rogues, Wave is very level-headed and serves as the voice of reason amongst her group, often lecturing Jet and Storm of their responsibilities. Because her teammates' unreliability, Wave believes that she has to take change of the team if anything is to get done. She is very serious on a job, staying dedicated to the task at hand and insists on no lack of dedication from her companions. When things do not go as planned, however, she tends to get impatient. Also, she can be quite stubborn and obstinated when making a decision. Wave is usually rude, and has a sly attitude and snide sense humor. Being the most outgoing of the Babylon Rogues, Wave has no problem insulting others and mocking their Extreme Gear. She will also take complements or conversations from others and twist them around so that she can throw them back at others as a snide comment. Wave also finds amusement in insulting and degrading her opponents' skills during races. When it comes to accomplishing her teams' goal, Wave is perfectly willing to cheat in official competitions, such as sabotaging Sonic's Extreme Gear in Sonic Riders and Sonic Free Riders, even without Jet knowing it. Likewise, she will gladly take whatever beneficial chance that might present itself, such as taking the Key to Babylon Garden on behalf of Jet when Sonic returned it despite Jet refusing to accept it. Wave also has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and her primary motive in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible. This was her sole reason for willingly competing in the World Grand Prix in Sonic Riders and Sonic Free Riders. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross Family * Unnamed father Neutral * Tails the Fox (Arch-rival) * Rouge the Bat Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Eggman's Robots *** Shadow Androids *** Metal Series **** Metal Sonic **** Metal Tails **** Metal Knuckles **** Metal Amy **** Metal Blaze **** Metal Scourge Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Mechanical skills and intelligence Easily the most intelligent of the current generation of Babylon Rogues, Wave is quite knowledgeable and a superb mechanic, with her specialty lying in the field of the workings of Extreme Gear. Described as a really brilliant mecha mechanic, Wave is a mechanical genius, gifted in craft of Extreme Gear mechanics and has advanced mechanical knowledge and experience about tuning, building and the workings of Extreme Gear that far surpasses that of both Tails and Dr. Eggman. According to herself, she is the foremost Extreme Gear expert in the world. Besides Extreme Gear, Wave is also well-versed in other types of mechanics and technologies, being able to fix many things and shows well-above general knowledge of the functions and operations of different technology, such as microchip-sized diaries, MeteorTech's signal network, explosives, and even the Babylonians' technology. Additionally, Wave is quite intelligent in the field of science and physics, being able to analyze and understand the scientific concepts of the Arks of the Cosmos. She also has knowledge about how to decipher the ancient texts written by the Babylonians. Extreme Gear skills As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Wave is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Wave can move expertly at high speeds, perform both complex and impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding her own Extreme Gear and not lose control. She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over her movements. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Ride * Air Slide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Kick Dash * Power Wrench * Scold * Slide Turn * Wrench Skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Genius-level intellect * Mechanical skills * Professional thief * Reading ancient Babylonian text Miscellaneous Skills Aside from her intelligence and Extreme Gear skills, Wave is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Wave is a skilled thief and talented with slight of hand. While not having been shown fighting in direct hand-to-hand combat, Wave is skilled at utilizing various types of gadgets and tools efficiently in combat, ranging from using giant wrench/spanners as clubs to planting small explosives on her opponents. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment In combat, Wave preferred choice of weapon is a large wrench/spanner that she uses skillfully as a club in melee combat. However, she also uses small packs of dynamite and other explosives that she plants on her opponents and then detonates for maximum damage. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Wave's main choice of equipment is her Type-W Extreme Gear. The Type-W is a Board type flight-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave herself, which is meant for flight at high altitude. Thanks to Wave's Extreme Gear mechanics expertise, the Type-W is a highly advanced piece of technology with an ultra-compact body that contains high-standard mechanics. Gallery History Past Wave was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. She is a descendant of the Babylonians, a genie-alien hybrid race that stranded on another planet in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. During her early life, Wave was raised and given her skills by her father. At some point, she became a member of Babylon Rogues and was joined by Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross. Together, the three of them formed Team Babylon, the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Wave serving as the team's technological genius and Extreme Gear mechanic. During her carrier as a member Team Babylon, Wave and her team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Synopsis See also External links * Wave the Swallow Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Team Babylon